Sesshōmaru's mother
|weapons= Meidō stone |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation= Inu yōkai |viz manga= |english tv= |anime debut= 9 |final act= yes |manga= 466 |japanese voice= Yoshiko Sakakibara |english voice= N/A }} Inukimi is an inuyōkai like her deceased mate Inu no Taishō and as such, she can transform into a giant dog demon as well as having more human appearance. Although the Great Dog Demon sired a child with his human lover Izayoi, it remains uncertain as to whether or not the relationship with Inukimi had ended and her appearance in the series was quite a shock to readers. Inukimi holds the Meidō Stone, which was given to her by Inu no Taishou. He told her that if Sesshomaru were to come by, to use it and "If you use Meidō-Stone Sesshomaru will be faced with great danger... However, you must not feel fear or sadness." This apparently is another of the Great Dog Demon's tests for his sons. In demeanor she seems similar to Sesshomaru, albeit with a certain playfulness, and probably influenced his initial attitude towards humans; observing Rin and Kohaku following Sesshomaru, she inquires casually if he is planning to eat them. Observing Sesshomaru's trial after activating the Meidō-Stone, she seems at best only casually concerned about the possibility of his death, and after he refuses the escape route she offers, she seems mildly offended, huffing, "Fine. Ignore your mother's kindness," and complaining that, unlike his father, he "completely lacks any charm." However, she does feel concern for her son's well-being, as seen when she brings Rin back to life using the Meidō-Seki after witnessing his reaction to her death, and later when she questions Jaken in whether or not Sesshomaru was happy now that Rin was brought back. She appears in episode nine "Sesshomaru in the Underworld" of the second anime series "Inuyasha: The Final Act." Although she is a daiyoukai, Inukimi is shown to have a good heart, chiding Sesshomaru for seeking to perfect the Tenseiga as a weapon of destruction rather than a weapon of healing. She also lectures him about the qualities of the wielder of the Tenseiga, emphasizing the need for compassion, love and a pure heart. This could mean that she bears no ill-grudge towards her former mate; rather, she still nurses deep feelings towards him. She also stays in a large castle. Powers and Abilities *Dogform: Like her son and former mate, she is able to transform into a huge dog which gives her an incredible increase in strength considering her size. In this form she can fly. *Meido seki: With the seki she is able to open and close portals to hell itself. She is also able to summon creatures from hell to do her bidding. Furthermore, she's able to snatch souls from hell to revive someone as seen when she revived Rin. *Wisdom: She understands that death is not something that can be easily overcome or controlled by one's whim. By showing him that death is immutable, she helps Sesshomaru understand the value of life and sacrifice. This is an important lesson for Sesshomaru who has always little valued the lives of others and, upon obtaining the sword Tenseiga, assumed that he could conquer death itself. In showing him that life is fragile and that those he cares for need to be protected, Inukimi helps him take the final step in his maturation, a prerequisite for him becoming a great demon on his own, and obtaining the sword Bakusaiga. Category:Daiyōkai Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Female Category:Characters